


What Makes Family

by donutsweeper



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Families of Choice, Found Families, Gen, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Family isn't about whose blood you have. It's about who you care about." - Trey Parker</p><p>aka the four of the times Joe was there for Barry and the one time Barry returned the favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Makes Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/gifts).



> A Yuletide treat for thistlerose.

  
_The happiest moments of my life have a been the few which I have passed at home in the bosom of my family._  
**Thomas Jefferson**  


* * *

Trying to be a quiet as possible, Joe pushed open the door to room they'd converted into a bedroom for Barry. It looked like poor kid had _finally_ cried himself to sleep. Scrubbing a hand over his beard, he pondered the arrangements they'd made to enable Barry to stay with them, still unsure this whole thing was going to work. Yes, they had the room - in both the house and in their hearts - but the kid Barry was now was different than the one who had been Iris' best friend for so long. He'd never raised his voice to Joe before.

Of course, considering the situation that brought Barry here, a little change was to be expected. How could Henry have done that? Why did Henry— and in front of his own son! Despite everything he'd seen as a cop it made Joe sick just thinking about it.

But there was nothing he could do about any of that now. The one thing he could do was be there for Barry for whatever he needed. He slipped into the room, pressed a kiss onto the kid's forehead and wiped the tear tracks from his face.

"Sleep well, Barry."

* * *

Dealing with teenagers was exhausting. It was drama, drama, drama 24/7. After a week like this one Joe decided he deserved a bowl of ice cream, diet be damned. He still wasn't sure of the details, but some boy had said something and Iris had begun to cry and, of course, Barry wouldn't stand for any of that and a fight broke out. Joe sighed, if he never got another call from a principal it would be too soon. But for now a day like today called for ice cream.

A low groan from the couch stopped him in his tracks. "Barry?" A few steps forward showed Barry lying there sprawled out with a bag of frozen peas pressed against his face. "How are you doing?"

The effectiveness of the glare he received when Barry removed the bag was lessened by the rather horrible looking black eye Barry was sporting. Joe tried not to laugh, really he did, but the kid just looked so damn pathetic. "Great. Thanks, Joe."

Joe apologized and then got serious. "You did good, kiddo."

"I lost the fight."

"But you were looking after Iris, protecting her, and that makes you a hero in my book."

* * *

"I did it!" Three words. Three little words. Three little words that meant Barry was growing up and moving on and if Barry was then Iris was too and, oh god, his kids have grown up and Joe had no idea when that happened.

"Yes, yes you did. Congratulations, you successfully managed to turn on the car. Now do you remember what you do next?"

"Joe," Barry said in that way of his that stretched his name out for three syllables.

"My name is not an answer. Do you remember what comes next?" Joe sighed. "Put your foot on the—"

"Foot on the break and ease the car into drive."

"Put your foot on the break, look both ways, and _then_ ease the car into drive."

"We're in an empty parking lot! But, you're right and I know, I know. I'll look. But, Joe, come on, I studied the manual. I took the class. I am ready to do this."

"You may be, but I'm not," Joe muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. So, you ready?"

"Ready and waiting."

Joe looked over at Barry, the kid was so ready to do this he was practically vibrating in his seat. "Okay then. Let's go."

* * *

The car had been unpacked, the campus explored, and the roommates and RA had been vetted (something Joe was careful to do without Barry's knowledge; that kid could give a lecture better than Joe's own Mama when it came to invasion of privacy and misappropriation of police resources). All that was left for Joe to do was to say goodbye and head for home.

_All._

That was all. Yeah, easier said than done.

There was Barry, standing there looking so grown up. When did he stop being a kid and become a man? And how the hell was Joe supposed to just... say goodbye and drive away?

"So," he began. "You're all set then?"

"Yep."

"You're sure you don't need more spending money?"

"Joe, I'll be fine. I am fine."

"I know, I know. I just—" And then all the air rushed out of his lungs as he was engulfed in a huge, almost painful hug.

"Love you, Joe. See you and Iris on Thanksgiving."

Joe hugged Barry back. "Love you too. Call if you need anything."

"I won't need anything, but I'll call anyway. Bye, Joe." He released Joe and, with a wave, headed to his dorm.

"Bye, son."

* * *

Barry snuck down the stairs. It was really late, but the light was still on in the kitchen so he knew Joe was awake. He didn't think Joe was still mad at him for trying to run away again, but Joe had looked so disappointed, almost sad, when he'd caught him that Barry wanted to... well, not apologize since he wasn't sorry he'd tried to see his dad, but make sure Joe knew Barry wasn't running from _him_ , but rather _to_ his dad. He only hoped Joe would understand.

Padding into the kitchen he found that while Joe was at the table, he wasn't exactly awake. Instead he had his head down on his arms, one hand still wrapped around a mostly empty glass. Whatever he'd been drinking smelt _awful_. On the table in front of him was a half-empty bottle of the same stuff and a photo of Joe, Iris as a baby, and a pretty woman. Iris' mom, Barry assumed.

"Joe?" He shook Joe's shoulder gently.

"Hmmm?" Joe blinked at him. He looked like he'd been crying. "Oh, hey Barry. What's the matter? Can't sleep?"

"No."

"I'll come and sit with you, okay?"

"That'd be great, thanks Joe."


End file.
